An Ordinary Life: The Twilight 25 Round 6
by evieeden
Summary: Forks can be a pretty interesting place to live, even if you're not a vampire or a werewolf. A series of drabbles written as part of Round 6 of the Twilight 25.
1. Lewd Behaviour

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 21 – Police Station  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Mike  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Lewd Behaviour**

**MikePOV**

I shuddered as Chief Swan shut the door behind him, the clanging of the deadbolt echoing around the tiny cell I sat in.

My parents were going to kill me.

I could already hear my mom's voice screeching in my ear about how I'd ruined our family's good reputation.

I didn't mean any harm. Bella was looking so miserable lately that I thought she would find it funny if I mooned her.

I hadn't noticed that her truck wasn't in the lot and her father was picking her up.

Gulping, I wondered what the maximum sentence for lewd behaviour was.


	2. Auditioning

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 2 – Ballet Studio  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Lauren  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Auditioning**

**LaurenPOV**

Loosening up my shoulders, I peered into the studio to see what was going on. The girl auditioning before me was good, not missing a step, but she had a fat ass and a crooked nose.

Mom was hissing in my ear. "...don't forget to smile; they don't want a miserable Giselle..."

Forcing my lips into an unnatural expression of joy, I walked onto the stage. As the music began I started to move. Midway through a pirouette I lost my balance and crashed heavily to the floor.

In the curtains, I saw my mom shaking her head in disgust.


	3. An Awkward Dinner

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 16 – Italian Restaurant  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Angela, Jessica  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**An Awkward Dinner**

**AngelaPOV**

I picked anxiously at my salad. "Maybe we should have waited for her."

Across the table from me, Jessica rolled her eyes. "We already waited, Ang, for like thirty minutes, and we were hungry."

"But what if she's got into trouble, or she's lost?"

"If she's lost then she'll call and we can go and get her. And trouble?" she scoffed. "This is Port Angeles, it's not exactly Brooklyn."

"I guess." I hesitated.

"Bella's perfectly fine, she's just late," she grudgingly reassured me.

"Well...okay," I agreed, but the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach just wouldn't go away.


	4. Interrupted Interlude

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 25 - Tent  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Angela, Ben  
Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Interrupted Interlude**

**AngelaPOV**

I giggled as Ben ran his hand up my side, close to my breasts. I wriggled on the sleeping bag underneath him and arched upwards...

A deep growl resonated through the canvas from outside and we both froze.

"What was that?"

Scrambling out of the tent we spun in circles, peering into the trees. All of a sudden, a giant creature raced through the bushes in front of us before disappearing into the forest.

I shrieked and Ben clasped his hand over my mouth.

We hastily packed and retreated to the car, breathing heavily from the rush.

"What the hell?"


	5. Test Results

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 14 - Hospital  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Jessica  
Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Test Results**

**JessicaPOV**

I nearly cried as I sat on the plastic-covered bed wearing a flimsy hospital gown.

How could I have been so _stupid_?

I had let Lauren talk me into going to that party and then she _made_ me talk to that college guy even though I didn't want to.

And now my life was completely ruined and it was all _her_ fault!

"Miss Stanley?" The nurse came through the door. "I'm pleased to say that all your tests came back negative."

_Oh thank God!_

As I left, I called Lauren up. "So are we going to that club again tonight?"


	6. Competition

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 9 - Beach  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Mike, Bella, Jacob, Jessica  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Competition**

**MikePOV**

I assessed Bella's _friend_ carefully.

He was the same height as me, but not as built; I could probably take him if I had to. As Jessica and I got closer I could see that he was younger than us and my concern vanished. This boy was no competition.

We were introduced to him – Jacob, his name was – and Bella didn't seem especially into him.

But then he made a comment about seeing her _again_ and coming up to visit in Forks, and she smiled up at him.

Maybe I would have to keep my eye on him after all.


	7. Men's Sports

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 12 - Gymnasium  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Mike, Bella  
Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Men's Sports**

**MikePOV**

I love B-Ball. Of course, it helps that I'm awesome at it.

So it annoyed me that I was stuck out on the wings while Tyler took point. Fucker couldn't shoot straight for anything.

A ball flew out of nowhere and hit me on the head.

Stupid girls! Someone should tell them that volleyball is more of a man's game. I happen to be good at it myself.

I turned, ready to offer some helpful advice to the ladies, when I saw _her_.

Pretty face, nice legs, perky tits.

Oh yes. Little Miss Isabella was definitely going to get _Newtonated_.


	8. Shivers

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 17 - Italy  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Angela, Heidi  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Shivers**

**AngelaPOV**

This was a dream – twelve months travelling through Italy as part of my Art course. Now I was at the birthplace of it all, gazing up in wonder at the Coliseum.

"Buongiorno!"

A smiling woman under a parasol caught my attention.

"You're a tourist, yes? Would you be interested in a trip up to the beautiful medieval castle of Volterra?"

I'd heard great things about the frescoes in that region, but something about the woman made me shake my head and move away. She watched me go with a glint in her eye that had me shivering in the sunlight.


	9. A Little Confidence

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 3 - Bedroom  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Jessica  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**A Little Confidence**

**JessicaPOV**

I sat in front of my vanity, styling my hair and trying to control the frizz. I wished that my mom hadn't passed on her curly hair to me; I would give anything for it to be straight like Lauren's, or hell, even wavy like Bella Swan's.

Not like Angela's though.

Pursing my lips, I stared closely at my face.

Well, I may not have the hair, but I definitely had the eyes and the cheekbones. And no-one in Forks had better boobs than I did.

My confidence restored, I applied some bright red lipstick and blew myself a kiss.


	10. Daydreaming

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 8 – Department Store  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Angela, Jessica  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Daydreaming**

**AngelaPOV**

I only half-listened to Jessica as she babbled on excitedly about our dates for the dance.

Although I was glad that I wouldn't be going alone, I wasn't as keen on Eric as she was on Mike. I also knew I wouldn't be going with him at all if Bella hadn't turned him down first.

I didn't mind though.

As I ran my hands over the silk of the dress I was trying on, it wasn't Eric's reaction I thought about, but another boy's.

_Ben_.

I didn't even know if he liked me like that, but I remained hopeful anyway.


	11. Repairs

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 10 - Garage  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Mike, Jacob, Bella  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Repairs**

**MikePOV**

My car hadn't been running right for a while and Dowlings was too expensive, so somehow I found myself down at La Push facing Jacob Black and his huge friends.

Jesus, when had all these guys grown so much? They must be on steroids; I remembered him being just a scrawny kid last year.

Bella was here as well, sitting on a sofa next to one of them, his arm thrown over her shoulders.

"Hey!" Jacob was towering over me, a look of fury on his face. "You wanna stop eyeballing my woman!"

_His woman?_ When had I missed that?


	12. The Arrivals Lounge

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 1 - Airport  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Angela, Charlie, Bella  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**The Arrivals Lounge**

**AngelaPOV**

I waited with my mom in the baggage collection area; we had just got back from a weekend visiting my aunt in Illinois. As I rubbed my eyes, I caught a glimpse of someone I recognised.

Chief Swan stood across the hall from us, fidgeting nervously. I remembered the rumours that his daughter, Isabella, was coming to live with him, and as I watched, a slim brunette girl tripped up to him, offering a hesitant smile and a tentative hug.

I think I was the only one to see the tear the Chief wiped away when she collected her suitcase.


	13. Boys Will Be Boys

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 11 - Greenhouse  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Lauren, Mike, Tyler  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Boys Will Be Boys**

**LaurenPOV**

I hated the school greenhouse. Really hated it. It was too hot, it smelled and it was full of nasty bugs.

"Hey, Lauren! Lauren!" I looked over to where a group of boys were waving me over.

"Look!" Tyler held out his closed hands right in front of my face and then opened them to reveal a giant wriggling worm.

I shrieked and jumped back, glaring at the cackling goons.

"Urgh, you're so disgusting." I tossed my hair over my shoulder.

Mike laughed. "I guess this is a bad time to mention the huge spider crawling up your arm then."


	14. First Time

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 20 – Parking Lot  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Jessica, Mike  
Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**First Time**

**JessicaPOV**

The buckle on the seatbelt dug into my back and I winced. I continued to kiss Mike anyway despite the bruise I knew I was going to get.

His fingers fumbled into my panties and he tugged them off before he pushed my skirt up. He fumbled for his belt for a minute before he pressed down on top of me.

"Condom?" I asked.

"It's on."

I gasped and gripped his hair tighter as he pressed into me. This hurt a lot more than I'd been expecting. At least from the grunts and groans he seemed to be enjoying himself.


	15. Late Shift

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 24 – Sporting Goods Store  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Mike, Bella  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Late Shift**

**MikePOV**

"Bella? Are you ok?"

"Huh?" She blinked at me, a distant look in her eyes. "Sorry, Mike, did you say something?"

I smiled hesitantly at her. As much as I agreed with everyone at school that Bella had lost it after the Cullens left, I couldn't bring myself to make fun of her, not when she looked so sad all the time. I just hoped that eventually she would be able to move on and see that there were other guys in the world who would love to treat her right.

"Nothing. Just... do you want to do some restocking?"


	16. Upstaged

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 22 - Prom  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Jessica  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Upstaged**

**JessicaPOV**

I walked into Prom on Mike's arm, my head held high, my stomach tightly held in by my Spanx. I rocked this dress and from the way he couldn't take his eyes off my cleavage, I knew Mike thought so too.

Waltzing over to my friends, I grabbed Lauren in a hug and planted a kiss on her cheek.

This night was ours; nothing could go wrong for us.

Until, Bella Swan was carried into the gym in a designer dress by Edward Cullen, a small smile on her face.

She just _had_ to ruin it for me, didn't she?


	17. Nerves

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 6 - Classroom  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Angela, Ben  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Nerves**

**BenPOV**

She was really pretty.

I watched as she blew a strand of hair away from her face and then pushed her glasses further up her nose as we dissected our frog.

Angela had been my lab partner now for three years and I still hadn't worked up the courage to ask her out. In those three years, she had grown to actually be taller than me, but I didn't mind.

" Angela."

She looked up at me.

"Want to go dinner with me sometime," I blurted it out quickly.

She smiled. "Sure, I'd love to."

I breathed a sigh of relief.


	18. Freshman Year

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 13 – High School  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Jessica  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Freshman Year**

**JessicaPOV**

High School was a scary place. I stared up at the mixture of buildings with a sense of trepidation.

I didn't want to go here. I wanted to stay at Middle School. It was great there. Lauren and I had totally ruled the place in our last year, but here...

Here we were back to the bottom of the pond.

Taking a deep breath, I walked slowly towards the school, taking quick glances out of the sides of my eyes as I tried to get used to my surroundings and look like I knew where I was going.

This sucked.


	19. Stomach Flu

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 19 – Movie Theatre  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Mike, Bella, Jacob  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Stomach Flu**

**MikePOV**

I felt really bad.

My head felt like it was burning up, my stomach was turning and I was shivering even though I was wearing my jacket.

I wasn't about to leave though. Not while I was on a date with Bella.

Although, she didn't seem to think it was a date.

First she had invited everyone from school and then, when they hadn't turned up, she had arrived with some scruffy kid from down the Reservation who couldn't even buy his own ticket.

So I wasn't going to leave. Not at all.

Even if I was about to puke.


	20. The Break Up

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 5 - Cafe  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Jessica, Mike  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**The Break Up**

**JessicaPOV**

I sat across the table from Mike. I wanted to sit next to him, but he had moved away from me.

He waited until we had ordered coffee from the waitress before he began to talk.

"Jess, I like you. I think you're a great girl. I'm just worried that we're spending too much time together and not enough time enjoying our last year of school."

He paused and I could almost hear the death knell.

"I think that maybe we should think about seeing other people."

He squealed like a girl as I threw my coffee into his lap.


	21. Spotted

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 23 - Seattle  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Lauren  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Spotted**

**LaurenPOV**

Thank God Mom had finally given in and taken me to Seattle for some quality shopping. I hated that my dad's job had left me stuck somewhere as provincial as Forks.

No. This was where I belonged and where I was moving the second I graduated.

As we walked around, a well-dressed guy suddenly accosted us.

"Hi Sweetheart. Have you ever considered modelling? You've definitely got the face and figure for it."

The rest of his words didn't register as I imagined myself strutting my stuff on a catwalk somewhere.

Yes, the big city was definitely the place for me.


	22. Justification

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 7 - Cottage  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Jessica, Mike, Renesmee, Bella  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Justification**

**JessicaPOV**

Mike and I were hiking through the woods when we stopped abruptly as a little girl unexpectedly ran in front of us. She looked too young to be by herself.

"Hi." She greeted us cheerfully.

"Hi." I smiled back. "Are you lost?"

Just as I asked, a voice I vaguely recognised called out. "Renesmee, come back! You know you need a bath."

"Yes, Mommy." The girl skipped off towards a tiny cottage I could just make out through the trees.

Standing outside it was Bella Swan.

I turned to Mike excitedly.

"I knew she was pregnant when she got married!"


	23. Expecting

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 4 – Book Store  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Angela  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Expecting**

**AngelaPOV**

This wasn't where I expected to find myself.

Not me. Not in my third year of college.

This was the kind of thing I expected girls from home like Jessica and Lauren to be doing.

I had never been overly promiscuous. I had never parked late at night and let Ben sneak his hand...or other stuff...up my skirt.

I was a good girl.

Suppressing a sigh, I told myself to suck it up and just make a decision.

Grabbing a copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_, I hurried to the checkout and left the shop, my cheeks burning.


	24. Hallowed Space

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 18 - Meadow  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Angela  
Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Hallowed Space**

**AngelaPOV**

I was married surrounded by wildflowers.

I'd come across this place entirely by chance while hiking one day and the memory of its beauty had never left me. My parents were a little disappointed that I hadn't wanted the traditional church wedding that they would've liked, but as my dad was still presiding over the ceremony they were happy.

I liked to think of this peaceful meadow as God's church.

As I wandered around after the ceremony, I came across a tree with familiar initials carved into it.

Looks like I wasn't the only person to fall in love here.


	25. Mike The Millionaire

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 15 - Island  
Pen Name: evieeden  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Mike, Bella, Mrs. Newton  
Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**Mike The Millionaire**

**MikePOV**

The sun warmed my face as I lay back on the beach of my private island. The sound of waves lapping the shore blocked out any noise made from Bella's approach and I was taken by surprise when she jumped on top of me, straddling my body. Her tiny, red bikini left little to the imagination and I kissed her passionately as I ran my hands up over her hard nipples.

"Oh Mike," she sighed...

"Mike!"

"Wha...?" I jolted upright as my mom slammed her hand down on the counter, destroying the image of a horny, half-naked Bella.

Damn it!


End file.
